Lexaeus
"I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the frail heart of an infantile coward!" :-Lexaeus Lexaeus, the Silent Hero, is a fictional character in the Kingdom Hearts series. He is rank V within Organization XIII. He wields the element of Earth and uses his massive tomahawk to create earthquakes and brutally slam opponents. Lexaeus appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories during Riku's storyline, working with Zexion and Vexen to try and manipulate Riku into serving them. In contrast to his fighting style and physique, he is a disciplined schemer, who often tries to keep people in line, such as Vexen. Lexaeus will appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as a playable character in multiplayer mode. In a recent interview, Tetsuya Nomura said that Lexaeus "has slow movement, but has very high attack power." Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' No. 5 in the Organization. A born warrior, Lexaeus effortlessly brandishes a gigantic tomahawk. To counterbalance his rival Marluxia's bid for Sora's power, Lexaeus tried to conquer Riku. He failed, but with his dying strength dragged Riku into the realm of darkness. 'Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' No. 5 in the Organization. A born warrior, Lexaeus effortlessly brandishes a gigantic tomahawk. To counterbalance his rival Marluxia's bid for Sora's power, Lexaeus tried to conquer Riku, but was defeated by Riku's dark powers. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Formerly Organization XIII's Number V. He once brandished a giant tomahawk, but now he has been eliminated. Lexaeus rejected Marluxia's bid to dominate the Organization, and formulated his own plans--but the plans failed and he met his end. In Castle Oblivion Organization XIII first appears in the series during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories in Riku's storyline. Much of the Organization members' activities centers around the rivalry and strife within the Organization itself. Lexaeus is heavily involved in this feud, which originates from spite between senior members of the Organization and younger members like Marluxia and Larxene. When Larxene and Marluxia begin to show signs of dissent, Zexion and Lexaeus begin monitoring the castle and their activities. Also active in the castle are Axel and Vexen, two other members of the Organization. Axel is too unpredictable to trust, but Lexaeus and Zexion enlist Vexen's help in spying on Marluxia. After learning that Marluxia plans to make use of Sora's power by deceiving him into feeling loyalty to Naminé, they decide to make similar use of Riku. Confronting Riku Vexen tries to make use of Riku's power by gathering data on him and creating a replica, but his experiments are interrupted. Though he succeeds in creating the replica, he is killed by Axel on Marluxia's orders before he can achieve total control over it, and the replica becomes independent, searching for a heart. With Vexen gone and the replica useless, Lexaeus takes matters into his own hands, and the Nobody appears to Riku shortly before Sora confronts Axel and Marluxia at the top floor of Castle Oblivion. He tries to sway the former puppet of Xehanort to give in to the darkness inside him and use his full dark powers. Riku refuses to cooperate, and Lexaeus attacks him, hoping to destroy him if he can not be manipulated. What happens next changes between versions. In the origional he uses the last of his strength to attempt to swallow Riku in darkness, resulting in his own death. In the updated version, though the battle is close, Lexaeus manages to knock Riku unconscious. However, Riku's defeat allows Xehanort's Heartless to take control and he vanquishes an unsuspecting Lexaeus. Riku is nearly overcome by Ansem, but in the end King Mickey comes to Riku's aid, and his light helps the boy regain control over his body. Personality Lexaeus is the most undeveloped member of Organization XIII: that is, not much is known about him. What is known however is that he's probably the most physically powerful member of the Organization. This is shown in one scene in the manga where Axel teases him and begins trying to lift Lexaeus' tomahawk to tease him. When this happens however Axel (who is a fairly strong member) struggles to lift it up with both arms and remarks that it "weighs a ton" before Lexaeus effortlessly lifts it up with one arm. It's also known that he's incredibly loyal to Zexion to the point that he can even be called Zexion's henchman due to Zexion's role as one of the main villains. This is demonstrated as he readily obeys Zexions' orders and before he died he remarked, "I'm sorry... Zexion." Fighting Style Lexaeus is exceptionally strong physically, and uses his element to reinforce his attacks. He regularly strikes at Riku using his enormous tomahawk, and can hurl it into the air only to have it come down and flail about the combat area. He can also throw the tomahawk directly at the foe, which boomerangs back to him. He also has the ability to force a rock out of the ground before shattering it, leaving the pieces to fly around and damage the enemy. Like several other Organization XIII members, Lexaeus has the ability to levitate, which is one of the few magical abilities he displays. He does have some other supernatural abilities, however; Lexaeus can strike the floor with such force that it tilts and sometimes even makes rocks fly up from the ground. Finally, he can strike the ground with such force that a damaging, unavoidable shockwave forms and spreads throughout the arena. He is incredibly tough and does not flinch from Riku's attacks after powering up, even becoming temporarily invincible if allowed to. However, he is always susceptible to special attacks, such as Riku's Dark Aura. In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Lexaeus returns as a secret boss battle along with the other slain Organization members from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. In the battle, Lexaeus and Sora each have a power meter that Lexaeus can increase. When Lexaeus increases his own meter, a large red/yellow/pink aura powers up around him, protecting him from flinching, minimizing damage and pushing enemies away. He is incredibly strong, able to throw Sora up into the air and then knock him back down, or knock Sora into a pillar and then slam him with his tomahawk. He uses a number of attacks with his tomahawk and the element of earth, which increase in damage with his power meter. Furthermore, Lexaeus causes rocks to jut out of the ground with almost every attack, unlike the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Lexaeus, which only occasionally heaves rocks out of the ground. Sora can use a reaction command Mega Impact to siphon the power away from Lexaeus onto himself. It is also revealed that his tomahawk is called the Centurion. Quotes *"And then there is Axel. Who knows what that one is thinking." *"Let it go, Vexen." *"But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess it would make." *"You are the Superior's... Forgive me Zexion." *"You've done well thus far. But to possess your powers, and yet fear the darkness... What a waste." *"''I sense that you do. You're also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless fear. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness." *"''Then you lose both light and darkness and disappear! I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the frail heart of an infantile coward! Now, stop resisting, and let the darkness in!" *"''Don't mock me!" *"''You were too much trouble." *"''This was a fight I should not have started..." Trivia *In chronological order, Lexaeus is fought at the exact same time the 2nd Axel battle in Sora's storyline is taking place. *In the Japanese games, his weapon is called an "axe-sword" instead of a tomahawk. * Lexaeus' death was altered in ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. In the new version he is killed when Riku, possessed by Xehanort's Heartless, slices the side of his torso open off-screen. In the original, he uses the last of his strength to attempt to swallow Riku in darkness, resulting in his own death. Either way, Riku is dragged into darkness. *In the North American version of the game, a Secret Ansem Report misspells his original name as Eleus. *Lexaeus is seen playing with puzzle pieces in the manga. One of the pieces is intact after his death, as shown by Zexion. *Lexaeus's tomahawk, Centurion, is a Weapon for Donald in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Sora can get the Lexaeus enemy card, even though Sora cannot fight him in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It is obtained the same way as the Ansem card : beat Riku's story and use a treasure room card on the 13 floor as Sora. *Lexaeus is one of only four members of the Organization not killed by a Keyblade master, though his circumstances are debatable as he was killed by Riku, but at the time, Riku was possessed by Xehanort's Heartless. The others are Axel, Vexen, and Zexion. He and Zexion are also the only two members who never met Sora in person.Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Undead supervillains Category:Demonic supervillains Category:Nobodies Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional wizards Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate earth Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate darkness Category:2004 introductions